Kazekage Wedding
by Fey Walsh-Sama
Summary: After the defeat Tobi/Madara Gaara fell inlove with Narumi Uzumaki, Naruto's long lost twin sister. 5 years later they are getting married. This is the day of their wedding enjoy.


It was the big day. Narumi Uzumaki was sitting in the Uchiha manor in one of the larger rooms waiting for her bridesmaids. Her hair was pulled into a soft bun that had some of her hair flowing out of it. She was having a more western wedding with a lot of people due to the fact that she was marrying the Kazekage. She was thrilled that she was marrying the man she had fallen in love with after they defeated Tobi/Madara.

She looked up as Midori came in. She and Sasuke were living in the Uchiha manor happily engaged. Midori was in a blue dress that went to the floor and had sleeves that went to the middle of her forearm. Her black/blue hair was pulled into side ponytail as it hung down to the top of the dress. She look terrific. Narumi smiled at her, her eyes sparkling.

Midori was so happy for her best friend. She was marrying the love of her life and couldn't be happier. Narumi was sitting on the small ottoman in front of a mirror. Her dress hung from a rack next to her. She was picking at her silk robe, trying not to panic or get even more nervous than she was. Unlike most brides in the village she had gone out to a small town that had a more western feel to it and bought a kimono inspired western gown. Naruto, Temari and Midori had gone with her and they all loved her in it and it fit her perfect.

It was a strapless flare style gown with blue and black trim all over it. There was a blue, green and black obi sash wrapped around the waist. The shoes were simple blue/black chinese slippers with crystal designs on them. Narumi picked blue for the color of the wedding as an homage to her parents and brother because they all had blue eyes. It had made Naruto cry a lot when he heard.

Midori smiled at Narumi again and walked behind her, grabbing a box full of glittery jeweled hair pieces. As she lifted and brushed Narumi's blonde/red hair the door opened. In walked in Temari, Shizula, Hinata and Lyfoon. They smiled kindly at Narumi as they started to pull her dress off the rack. They were laying it out for her as Temari helped dress her hair. They pulled the blue lilies out of the crystal vase next to the mirror and gently clipped them into her hair. Her hair was into a simpler bun and from the lilies dripped gorgeous silver crystals.

Shizula leaned infront of Narumi and started to sweep goldish brown eye shadow over her lids and a green eyeliner on her bottom lid. They sparkled even more as the colors made her blue eyes pop. Narumi smiled as she stood up. She let the silk drop as she walked behind the folded curtain. Hinata and Lyfoon helped her slip into her dress. It contoured to her shape perfectly. The blue/black trim aound the top and bottom accented the obi sash and and light blue beading on the skirt. Shizula steadied her as Midori slipped the shoes on her feet.

Narumi turned around to see herself. She looked at the reflection in the mirror and burst into tears. Shizula handed her some tissues so that she wouldn't drip onto her dress. Narumi turned to her bridesmaids and hugged them all. She couldn't wait to see Gaara. She turned to Shizula, "Will you go get Naruto for me?" she said through tears. Shizula nodded and swept out of the room in a swirl of blue.

Gaara was sitting in one of the rooms in the manor in a lovely black tux. He and Narumi wanted a western style wedding because Narumi loved the dresses of the western culture. His green eyes darted around the room looking at all his friends and groomsmen. He looked at his best man, his brother Kankuro. He was smiling at Gaara as everyone bustled around him.

Naruto looked at Gaara as Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Neji, and Kankuro milled around the room. They all looked up when there was a knock on the door. Soi Fon poked her head in with a smile. She walked in, skirts swirling around her knees. Narumi had let them all choose what type of dress as long as it was blue. Her dress was strapless and tea length. Kiba smiled at his girlfriend and hugged her. "How are you feeling?" she asked Gaara kindly. Gaara looked at her blankly, "I feel fine."

Soi Fon smiled, plopping herself next to him. "Thats good. I came here for several reasons. One Naruto you get your ass to Narumi's room, she wants to see you now. Two Gaara she looks amazing. But we keep having to redo her make up every 5 minutes cause she keeps crying. But she is fine. They are tears of joy not sadness. Oh hell all this talking has smuged my lip color. Darn." she said in one breath, getting up to move over to the mirror to re-put on lip color.

Gaara looked at her, obviously alarmed. Everyone looked at him, panic in their eyes. They knew Gaara hated to see Narumi upset or angry. Soi Fon looked at him with a smile, which disappeared when she saw his look of horror. She knew she had said something wrong and looked at the others in a panic.

"No no Gaara she is fine. Its just she is so happy today that she can't hold in her emotions. Don't worry. But Naruto seriously go. She wants to see you before the big day. And you are walking her down the isle. So GO!" she said, half panicked because of Gaara and angery about Naruto still there.

Naruto jumped up and practically ran out of the room. He never wanted to make Soi Fon angery. Kiba smiled at Soi Fon. She had got up to leave, and he grabbed her hand and kissed her. Soi Fon smiled after the kiss and walked out, "Hey remember Narumi will be the one in white coming down the isle." she said as she left. Gaara blinked at her back as she left, confused. The others muffled laughter behind their hands. Gaara didn't get the joke at all.

Kankuro sat next to Gaara. He smiled at his bewildered brother who looked at him even more confused. "Don't worry at all about the ceremony. You'll be fine. You look great and according to Soi Fon Narumi looks great. Don't worry and don't over think what Soi Fon said. It is a joke. So relax." he said, claping him on the shoulder as there was a knock on the door.

Shizula walked in. Her blueish hair was straight with a simple black hair piece in her hair. She smiled at Gaara before walking over to Kankuro. Kankuro gave her a hug and kissed her one the cheek. She smiled and walked over to sit next to him. "How are you? You feeling okay?" she asked kindly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded confused. He didn't understand why everyone was asking him this.

Gaara just wanted to see Narumi. When he proposed to her he never thought that it would be this big of a deal. All her wanted to do was go down the isle and make her his wife.

Two hours later and Gaara was at the end of the isle. He was grasping at air with his hands by his side. Kankuro slapped his hand on his shoulder and when he did that Gaara felt better. Then the music started. A sharp harp that was played by Shizune. Tsunade was the one marrying them and she was smiling at Gaara. Then at the beginning of the isle Shizula was standing there. She looked fabulous as she walked, followed by Soi Fon. They took places opposite of the boys as Temari and Hinata came down the isle. Lyfoon looked happy. Finally Midori walked down the isle they knew she was coming.

Then the doors opened again to Naruto escorting Narumi down the isle. Gaara saw her and it was like everything stopped. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was up and had blue lilies decorating it. Her blue eyes looked bigger and bluer than ever. The second Narumi net Gaara eyes she almost collapsed. She was so happy to see him standing at the alter in his crisp tux. His red hair was sexily tussled and his green eyes stood out with the black lines.

Naruto smiled at his sister. They ended at the alter. Naruto put Narumi's hand in Gaara's hand. He bowed to Gaara then took his place next to Kankuro. Tsunade grinned at the happy couple. For once she wasn't tipsy.

"We are gathered here today everyone to celebrate the union of Gaara the Godaime Kazekage and Narumi Uzumaki of Konoha. These two meet under cirumstances that were less than favorable. But even in the middle of a war they fell in love. They both grew up with heavy burdens but over came them to achieve greatness. And now they will go forth with their lives together so that they can achieve greatness together. And here we are to witness this union of not only two people but two nations." Tsunade started the vows with relative ease. Narumi was just staring at Gaara paying attention very little to what she was saying.

"Now Gaara do you take Narumi to be you lawfully wedded wife, to protect with your life til death do you part?" She asked Gaara who looked at Narumi and said "I do."

"And Narumi do you take Gaara to be your lawfully wedded husband, to protect with your love til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me, I name you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." she said nodding to the both of them.

Gaara held Narumi in his arms and kissed her. Her hands went to his head. They pulled apart and the crowd applauded. They walked down the isle with Narumi grinning at everyone.

It was half an hour later everyone was sitting in one of the biggest rooms in all of Konoha to celebrate the wedding. Narumi and Gaara came walking in holding hands and looking very happy. They took seats at the head table where their bridal party was waiting.

They ate and sat talkin for another hour before Gaara pulled his beautiful bride onto the dance floor. The wonderful band struck a song that Gaara had chosen. One of love and loss and strength. Narumi started to tear up again as they danced, Gaara holding her close as they spun around. Gaara leaned in, "Narumi don't cry. I am here for you. Always and forever."

Narumi almost cried even more. He spun her around quickly and then the music stopped. Everyone applauded. Then Naruto walked down. He smiled at his sister before beginning to dance with her. Temari was dancing with Gaara and they all shared a look as other couples joined them on the dance floor.

Gaara took Narumi's hand as they were back in the hotel room in Matsurino Village. Narumi looked around happily as she perused the room with glimmering eyes and a shining smile. Gaara followed his wife with a gaze of love and need. He loved the way she walked around with an air of beauty and sophistication. But he wanted her. NOW.

She squeaked as he swept her up and plopped her on the bed. His lips crashed to hers in a needy and passionate kiss. Narumi's eyes shut and she wove her hands into his hair as they kissed need resonating from their bodies. Narumi was thrilled at Gaara's passion. She had changed into a simple blue kimono when they had got to the hotel and now Gaara was riping it off. Her kimono was on the floor and the simple sheath she was wearing was all that kept Gaara from her.

He looked at her with a predatory grin. He kissed her passionalty again as his hand slipped under her sheath and pushed it up over her head. He growled ferally when he saw her body. She smiled up at him and pulled his head down for a kiss but Gaara had a different idea. He dodged her face and went to her neck. He trailed kisses from her neck down to her breast. He stared at the tan mounds with their pink nipples beckoning to him.

He caught one in his mouth and sucked on it, raising it to button hardness. She moaned and arched her back. Gaara hummed against her and she almost screamed. She smirked happily at him. Gaara just kissed down her stomach and the dipped into her navel. She giggled as he licked.

Then he disappeared. The next thing she felt was a warm wet sensation that grew to hot molten pleasure. She moaned, muffling her voice with her hand. Gaara growled against her and she moved her hand. Soon even heavier moans permeated the air. Gaara smiled at her as he came back up, breathing heavy. Their eyes locked as their bodies connected in a way that made them both gasp in pleasure.

By the end Narumi was a puddle of goo, serenaded by the pants of Gaara as he collapsed next to her. She smiled at him turning over onto her stomach. "Okay my husband how was it? Cause for me it was great." Gaara just smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her. "It was wonderful my precious wife."

Narumi smiled again and settled in next to him. She was so content with her life right now. And with that thought she went to sleep, dreaming of ther future with Gaara.

* * *

><p>I dont own Naruto. I do own Narumi, Soi fon, Midori, Lyfoon, and Shizula. Please enjoy.<p> 


End file.
